Always Running
by JadedLogic
Summary: Emma gets injured. Regina takes care of her feelings surface.
1. Chapter 1

Her lungs were burning, as though each labored breath of air she took meant inhaling a piece of burning coal. It was ninety degrees out and the blonde had talked herself into going for a run. She was regretting it now.

Just another mile. She could make it. Water and a cool shower were the only thing keep her going at the moment.

Sweat dripped down her body, seeping through her gray tank and making the fabric stick. She was uncomfortably hot, sticky, and out of breath as she went up one of Storybrooke's only hills.

 _Why am I even out here?_ She thought. _Because you can't run more than five minutes without stopping._ She reminded herself. _But it's hot!_

She was never going out in this type of heat again!

She reached the top huffing and panting, relieved to finally be able to begin her decline. The rest of her run would be easy- easier.

A bead of sweat ran down the side of her face and she took a moment to wipe the distracting drop away. That brief moment caused her to miss the rather large pot hole in the street. Suddenly it was if the ground had come up and swallowed her leg whole. With her current downward momentum the contact propelled her forward, causing her to painfully land on her right knee before skidding along on her side. She hissed in pain as she felt the pavement taking away skin.

"Shit..." she groaned. She laid on her side for a couple of seconds before needing to move. The heat of the pavement burnt like cinder, and a car was bound to come by.

A jolt of pain shot through her knee but she ignored it as she hobbled over to the grass to sit.

She wiped more sweat from her brow only to discover her palms were scraped and bloodied. The stinging sensation on top of her throbbing knee had her biting back tears.

"Fuck me..." she moaned. She dropped onto her back and stared up at the sky, draping her arm across her eyes to shield herself from the sun. She just needed to catch her breath and wait for the adrenaline to pass.

Then she'd move.

She heard a car stopped along the curb but didn't feel the energy to look at to who it was. Right now she just wanted to breathe and block out the pain, the heat, and her misery.

"Emma?!" She sat up quickly upon recognizing the voice.

Regina was hurrying out of her Mercedes and was quickly at her side.

"What happened?"

"Tripped." She mumbled, slightly embarrassed. Regina scrunched her brow and the pieces finally fell into place.

"Dammit. I told Leroy to fill that pot hole in last week!"

"Regina It's okay-"

"No it's not. You could have hit your head. You didn't hit your head right?"

"No-"

"Good." Regina relaxed a little more then gasped. "Your knee!"

It hurt. A lot. So she knew that when she looked down at it for the first time it wasn't going to be pretty. There was blood pooling down her leg and she didn't have the stomach to look any longer as it looked like the white of her bone was showing.

She had hit harder than she thought.

Regina fumbled through her purse for a package of Kleenex. It didn't seem sanitary but she wasn't going to complain. With a quick firm press to the gash on her knee the bleeding was slowed down for just a while.

"Keep the pressure on it." Emma did as Regina instructed." I'm going to take you to the hospital. Wrap your other arm around my neck." She did just that, hunching over to keep her other hand on her knee and felt a new wave of pain hit her as Regina lifted her up.

Yup. Something was not right with that knee.

She must have made a noise as Regina attempted to soothe her.

"You're okay." She hushed softly. Regina's hand tightened briefly around her waist as if to relay this message.

The smallest wave of butterflies met her with this act and she was acutely aware of Regina's body. The curve of her hip briefly against her, her intoxicating perfume, the soft hands gently holding on to her. But now was certainly not the time to get distracted.

"I don't know why you were even running in this heat. That alone is dangerous." Regina sighed.

"I misjudged..."

She didn't have the energy to fight Regina on the matter.

Regina pulled open the passenger door and paused. She assumed it was because she didn't want blood all over her car seat.

"Bending your knee is going to hurt... I'll move the seat back." Regina bent down still baring Emma's weight on her and moved the seat back. "Slowly sit." Regina cautioned.

The genuine care and worry in her voice had her momentarily staring. The woman beside her was far from the callous volatile Mayor that first greeted her to her town. She and her had been getting along better now that Henry intervened but she never imagined Regina willingly helping her.

"Emma?"

She blinked back her confusion. Regina was looking at her too intensely for her to contemplate the situation anymore.

"Can you get in?"

"Uh..yeah. Sorry..Just let me go. I can do it." Regina reluctantly removed herself and stood nearby to ensure her safety.

She grabbed the roof of the car and slowly slid down into the seat, highly attentive of not bending her knee at all. Right now it felt too swollen to do so, like her leg had been wrapped in layers of duct tape.

She sighed back into the leather material and Regina shut the door, hurrying over to her side.

"I can't help feeling responsible for this." Regina admitted as she started the car. "It is my job to ensure proper city maintenance and that pot hole is a serious hazard."

"Don't worry about it. You can't help my clumsiness..."

"Yes but if that hole had been filled you wouldn't have fallen."

"Maybe."

"Emma. You can't seriously say you don't blame me just a little?"

"No. Why should I? You didn't force me to run."

Regina shook her head in disbelief but dropped the subject. She could see that Regina was still bother by this and instinctively reached out to her.

The quick touch was meant to be reassuring but it somehow just ended up being inappropriate.

Regina was wearing a skin tight skirt that had rode up a little from sitting down. By accident she had just briefly slipped a portion of her fingertips beneath the fabric.

The brunette's head whipped towards the hand on her thigh and she retracted it instantly.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to." She was blushing bright red.

Way to go Swan.

Regina cleared her throat and gripped the wheel a little tighter. She wondered what Regina was thinking now because all she could think about was how amazing that brief contact had felt. How warm and firm her leg was.

She wasn't even thinking about the pain she was in. She stole a glance back at Regina and felt her embarrassment rise further. There was a small amount of blood on Regina's thigh where she had touched her. Regina was bound to notice it and recall what happened.

That suddenly paled in comparison to the streak of red along Regina's blazer.

"Sorry about your clothes I can pay you for them."

Regina looked down in confusion. Her eyes landed on her thigh first and a dark look washed over her face. It had her own pulse rushing but then she dragged her eyes to the stain on her side from where she had been leaning against her. Regina's eyes quickly returned to the road.

"There is no need."

The rest of the car ride Emma spent staring out the window too nervous to look anywhere else.

* * *

"Ma what did you do?"

"I tore my meniscus." Hours later she was heading into Regina's house with fresh stitches and a pair of crutches.

"How?"

"I fell running..."

She could tell Regina was grateful that she hadn't mentioned the pot hole. She sat down on Regina's couch and let out a strained breath. Everything hurt, her knee throbbed and the road rash on her side was really starting to burn now.

"Does that mean you can't come to my soccer game tomorrow?"

"Of course I can kid."

"Henry... do you think that's wise?" Regina budded in.

He looked over Emma before shaking his head in disappointment.

"There will be other games." Regina added.

"Yeah. Okay..."

"It's getting late Henry. Why don't you get ready for bed?"

Henry knew by now that was adult talk for let us speak in private.

"See ya Emma."

"Night kid."

Regina waited for Henry to go upstairs before speaking.

"Cider?" She asked.

" Jack Daniels please..."

Regina smirked and briefly left the room.

She hadn't been expecting Regina to actually return with a bottle of Jack. It was two thirds empty too.

"Whoa someone's been hitting the hard stuff." She teased.

"Hardly." Regina drawled.

She made a move for the bottle but Regina snatched it away.

"Firstly you are to spend the next week resting. I will inform David of your absence in the morning, unless you prefer telling your parents before I do. Also, you will be sleeping here tonight. I am not driving you home."

"Fine just pass me the bottle."

She was secretly excited to be spending the night over. It felt homey here, like she actually belonged.

Regina rolled her eyes but shoved the bottle towards her.

"Just no drunk crutch use..." Regina turned on her heels and was heading for the stairs. Her heart immediately sunk.

"Wait. You aren't going to join me?"

"No. Miss Swan I have some paperwork to attend to. I trust you will handle yourself."

Regina's heels clicked against the stairs and she just stared dumbly at the bottle. She couldn't understand why it hurt so much to have Regina walk away.

She lamely took a swig but quickly lost interest. It just wasn't the same.

Groaning she set the bottle down and laid down on the couch.

This day felt like it had dragged for an eternity and now that it was coming to an end she couldn't sleep. It was her brains fault, thinking about Regina.

Gah! Why couldn't she obsess about baseball or something….On second thought maybe she did need to drink.

Ten minutes later she had a pretty good buzz going and it was hard to keep her face from grinning at everything.

"I didn't expect you to drink so much of it!" Regina had somehow appeared and with two heads it seemed.

"Mmm." Was her reply to which Regina roughly took away the bottle.

"You're worse than a teen."

Regina grumbled while staring down at her. It was making her head swim.

"I have the guest room prepared for you, but I don't think you can make it up there… I'll bring you some blankets."

"Thanks." She didn't think she slurred but Regina's reaction said otherwise.

The brunette held up the bottle briefly examining the remaining contents and shook her head.

She didn't understand why Regina was acting so irked when she asked her if she wanted to drink.

"You should be elevating your knee."

"What... I am."

"Sitting on the couch is not elevating it."

Regina grabbed a pillow and put it beside her on the couch.

Emma didn't move.

Regina grabbed her ankles and picked them off the ground. It sent Emma twisting on her side to make up for the sudden grab.

"Fuck Regina that hurt." She grumbled but her knee was now elevated.

Regina considered apologizing but thought against it after telling herself it was for the best.

"Do you need anything?" She found herself asking.

"No." It was a mix between a whine and grumble but still managed to come out as...endearing.

"You are drunk."

"Maybe..." Emma hummed. "Don't you have paperwork?"

Truth was she didn't want to be up in her study knowing Emma was in her living room. She wanted her company and was regretting the decision she had made earlier.

"It can wait."

Emma studied her face for a moment before grinning stupidly. She could see in her expression that Emma was about to say something but that intention was broken the moment her eyes strayed to her lips. It was like the mere observation took away her ability to rationalize where she was.

The change in Emma's behavior was far from subtle. She assumed it was the alcohol making her so susceptible and it didn't matter how quickly Emma was able to school her expression because she saw it. Desire.

It hit her too, oddly enough, like a blast of hot air emerging from a burning building.

Emma licked her lips and quickly broke away from looking at her. The blonde's cheeks were lightly tinted now and she was suddenly brought back to the moment earlier in the car when Emma's hand had accidentally gone too far up her thigh.

She had felt something for the blonde then too.

"Actually...I do need something." Emma said rather mumbled.

"What's that?"

"I need to go to the bathroom. "

Oh. The thought hadn't crossed her mind.

"Alright... I'll help you then."

She hesitated unsure of how to grab for the blonde. Thankfully Emma took the lead. In a wide swing of her arm, Emma slung it over her shoulder, in a far from graceful manner. The alcohol on Emma's breath met her and she was reminded of her further impairment. A Drunk, crippled savior.

She felt somewhat responsible for her Injury though and if that meant being her caretaker for the evening then so be it. They were off to a good start considering Emma's inebriation but the moment they had to make a turn down the hall disaster ensued. Emma's foot didn't properly make the turn and hooked beneath the nearby table. She fell forward but since she was attached to Regina she just ended up bringing the lamp down. It shattered and lay broken across the floor.

"Sorry..."

Emma attempted to steady herself by groping anything and everything that was Regina.

"Emma." She sputtered. The blonde had grabbed her boob rather forcefully. Emma instantly released the force of her grip but the hand stayed.

"Can't you just poof me there..." Emma was completely unaware of where her hand actually lay.

"Yes...but I don't think that's a good idea."

Her breath hitched as Emma's hand moved a little lower.

"Please." She whined.

"Fine. But if you end up sick don't say I didn't warn you."

She whisked them away to the bathroom door in a cloud of purple smoke.

Emma's faced twisted the moment they stilled.

"Ugh..." She groaned.

Regina thought she was about to canvass the floor with her dinner but Emma's nausea quickly passed.

"Thanks..." Emma let go of Regina and hobbled into the bathroom.

Several seconds passed before Emma called out to her.

"I can't go with you standing there." She whined.

"You've got to be kidding me."

Regardless she went down the hall several feet.

She resisted the urge to barge in there after several minutes had passed. What could possibly be taking her so long?

"Do you require assistance?" She gritted out after her patience was reaching an end.

"No I just...uh."

Regina moved in front of the door where she heard Emma's heavy movements.

"Im...stuck." Emma finally conceded.

"Stuck?"

"Yea I couldn't get my pants up, I almost lost my balance and now my sleeve is caught on you're stupid cabinet..."

"I'm coming in."

"Wait don't!" It was too late though.

She had already pushed back the door and now saw the scene Emma was trying to save herself from.

The savior was caught with her sweatpants halfway up, revealing a scantily clad rear, her arm was indeed hooked on the cabinet, and she was holding the waistband of her pants with the other.

"I'm too drunk to do this…" Emma sighed in defeat.

Regina didn't know what to think but it was hard to hold in the laughter bubbling up in her chest. She let it out and Emma whined.

"Not funny…"

Emma sat down on the seat of the toilet and after taking a look at herself in the mirror smiled.

"Ok...maybe it is a little funny. But can you just help me…"

Regina's laughter stopped and she moved to her side. She looked over the caught sleeve and easily freed it.

"How…." Emma shook her head and quickly fumbled with pulling up her pants.

Regina didn't know why she didn't look away and she wished she had because seeing Emma dress was oddly arousing. Even though she wished she was taking them off.

She quickly stopped herself from that line of thinking and took a small step back.

Emma stumbled over to the sink and washed her hands.

"Since you're already on the second floor Emma you might as well sleep in the guest room tonight."

"Yeah okay."

Emma dried her hands and caught her gaze. Why did she have to have such green eyes? She found herself struggling not to get lost in them. Wait what?

"Can you poof me again…"Emma said.

"It's just down the hall you can walk."

"Alright I just hope there aren't any lamps in that hall."

Ugh. Dammit. Wordlessly she slid an arm around Emma's waist and they moved.

Once more she was reminded of Emma's inebriation but this time she could smell the subtle scent of lilacs. Her shampoo she noted.

"So when can I learn to poof…"

Emma's face was leaning in very close to hers and she was certain the blonde had no idea of the proximity.

"If I find the time maybe I'll teach you."

"Then I can play pranks on Mary Margaret… "Emma smiled. "And visit you more."

Her words warmed her, and even though she couldn't be sure it was the alcohol talking she still took it to heart.

"We can discuss lessons later…"

Emma stared at her while they walked. She could feel her green eyes practically boring into her. She ignored it until she finally got annoyed by it. The expression that met her stole the breath from her chest and not for the first time that night. Adoration for her reflecting in those entrancing orbs. She directed her gaze away from it while Emma drunkenly continued to stare.

Finally they reached the guest room and she helped Emma into bed. Emma let out a sigh of relief and thanked her. She said goodnight and paused in the doorway. Emma smiled at her and that's when she knew she was falling badly for the blonde.

"G'night Regina'"

"Good night Emma…"

She shut the door behind her and briefly leaned against it in the hall. What the hell was happening?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I was blown away by your responses and I hope this chapter is just as good as the first! Enjoy.**

Emma groaned as the daylight pouring in through the windows met her eyes. She didn't know what time it was but knew she wasn't going to get up anytime soon.

She draped an arm over her eyes and slowly exhaled. Too much Jack.

"I thought you were never going to wake."

Her heart leapt into her throat.

Regina was in her bedroom.

She calmed her nerves and removed the arm. An odd wave of relief and dissapointment washed over her upon discovering the brunette was nowhere near the bed and fully clothed.

"Yeah well I'm wishing I didn't…"

"Come on now Miss Swan. It can't be that bad."

Emma responded by promptly pulling up the covers over her head.

"Honestly…." Regina sighed. "Well then I suppose you don't want the breakfast I made you."

"Wait." The covers lowered marginally and just a portion of Emma's face was peaking out. "What did you make?"

"I'm not sure it matters seeing as how miserable you are feeling. I wouldn't want to upset your stomach."

"Like you said it's not that bad."

Emma removed the covers and sat up, propping herself up against the bed's backboard.

Regina smirked at the small victory but it quickly vanished when she noticed Emma's clothing, rather lack of.

It must have been a sleeping habit of hers but the blonde was clearly not wearing a bra beneath her shirt. Her suspicion was confirmed as soon as she saw the white lace laying on the hardwood floor beside the bed.

Emma seemed to suddenly realize her situation as well and leaned over the bed to grab it.

"Sorry…"

Regina cleared her throat.

"It doesn't bother me."

Her eyes flew to Regina's in shock. Was she saying she liked her without a bra on or did she not mind seeing her bra on the floor? _No Swan you're looking way too into this._

"Good."

 _Good? Really?_

"It's bacon and eggs by the way."

"Cool. Just give me a sec and I'll be down."

"No. You are staying right there. You shouldn't be hobbling around on your knee. You need to recover."

"You made it the least I could do is go to the table. "

"Emma." Regina's tone was stern. "I mean it."

She considered fighting her more on the subject. It was her body she didn't understand why Regina was getting so upset about it. However the hospitality being given to her was appreciated far too much to risk upsetting Regina.

"Fine…."

Satisfied, Regina sent one last look at her bra and quickly left. She tried figuring out just exactly what Regina had been thinking but none of her answers made any sense.

* * *

"Henry go bring this to Emma."

"Why can't you do it?"

"She's your mother."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Like mother like son…." She mumbled under her breath. "Henry. I can't bring it to her because I don't have the….coordination. Or time." That's a lie. You're just afraid of what you might do.

"Fine…" She swore she saw the same look on Emma not moments ago.

Henry grabbed the tray of food and stomped up the stairs.

"Hey kid!"

He smiled at his mother.

"Hi. Brought you breakfast. Mom didn't want to bring it to you for some reason. Did you do something?"

"No…" She tried to recall any useful information but drew a blank.

"Well whatever it was has her acting weird." He set the tray down on the bedside table.

"Weird how?"

"I don't know...she is just acting different. Like this morning she usually reads the paper then does the crossword-"

"Regina does crossword-"

"Yeah but that's not my point." Henry glared at her for a brief second then continued. "She didn't even touch the paper and she was still in her robe when I went down this morning. She is always dressed before leaving her room."

"Henry that doesn't mean anything. We are all allowed a day off every once and awhile."

"Maybe you're right but I'm going to keep an eye on her make sure she's okay."

"You're a good kid." she smiled.

"So does that mean I'm getting an Xbox one for my birthday? "

"Not that good." She reached for a piece of bacon and crunched down on it.

"Oh my god this is amazing."

Henry nodded his head.

"Moms an amazing cook."

Henry stood there for a little longer then said his goodbye.

"I've got to go to soccer practice soon so I'll see you later."

"See ya."

Emma finished eating her breakfast with blissful content. Her hangover wasn't even registering because the pure savory goodness traveling down her throat. It was just bacon how did Regina make it taste so much better than when she made it?

The food was gone in several minutes and she set the plate aside. Without any food occupying her mouth she felt the dry, thirsty need for water. Her head was pounding and begging her to hydrate.

The bathroom was just down the hall she could make it to the sink. She looked around the room to see if Regina had put her crutches there but of course she hadn't. That was probably her way of saying you're not going anywhere Miss Swan.

That wasn't going to stop her though.

She hung her legs off the side of the bed and mentally prepared herself for the endeavor.

She touched her feet to floorboards and she slowly lifted herself off the bed to a standing position. Her knee only throbbed a little and she took it as a promising sign. But the moment she took a step it buckled beneath her weight.

"Fuck."

Now she was on the floor regretting her decision to try and walk.

The noise must have caught Regina's attention because she was suddenly rushing into the room.

"Emma!"

"I'm fine just fell." She mumbled.

Regina promptly crouched beside her and looked her over.

"Let's get you up."

Regina reached beneath Emma's arms to pull her up but Emma immediately flinched in pain.

"Scrapes…" she reminded.

"Sorry Emma I forgot."

"I can get up just let me use your shoulder."

Regina didn't like the sound of that.

"I'll just….pick you up Emma you can't weigh that much."

"What? No Regina that's stupid. You'll pull out your back."

"I am fully capable."

Regina started to hook her arms beneath her legs but she wasn't going to let her pick her up. She wasn't that handicapped. She didn't know how it happened but she managed to magically teleport herself on top of the bed.

Regina nearly fell herself from her sudden departure.

They both looked at one another in shock.

She smiled widely the moment she realized what she just did.

"Holy shit. I just poofed."

"Emma...it's called magical relocation."

"Poofing sounds better."

"That's very good but I'm not so sure your body can handle the stress right now. You are hungover and -"

She didn't need to finish her statement. Emma's face twisted and she hunched forward in pain.

"My stomach…"

She felt it wringing and cramping up like she just ate a plateful of habaneros.

She heard Regina sigh softly and the weight of the bed dipped.

"It will pass." Regina comforted quietly.

Regina's hand met her back and she started to run small soothing circles along it. A warmth washed over her, like a small ray of sunshine had just made its way through the window and her tensing muscles relaxed just a little. She felt better, and oddly protected by the gentle touch. The pain in her stomach didn't last long and when it passed she wished Regina would have continued.

"Thank you…" She said sitting up now.

Regina's hand slowly trailed away.

"You're welcome Emma." Regina's voice barely went above a whisper. She looked at the brunette and saw a troubled far away expression.

"What is it?"

The expression instantly vanished.

"Nothing." Regina abruptly stood from the bed. She felt unexpectedly sad now, about everything .

"Before I go do you need anything?"

"Yeah. Water. Oh and maybe some coffee?"

Regina nodded and she heard her retreating steps reverberate against the wooden floorboards.

Whatever that expression was Emma didn't like it.

* * *

After bringing Emma the water and coffee Regina busied herself with cleaning. She didn't like where her mind was lately so it was a welcomed distraction. She vacuumed the living room, did the laundry, and even mopped the kitchen. All things a simple wave of her hand could do but she was trying to limit her magical use. She didn't feel right using it so often, not with how Henry used to treat it.

As she was folding the clean clothing her thoughts strayed back to Emma. It was frustrating how many times she had thought about her today. _Why am I so worried about her? It's for Henry._ She told herself _. He cares about Emma so if anything ever happened to her he'd be devastated. But you do enjoy her company when she's not being an idiot._

 _It's just a knee injury though. You don't have to be thinking about her every five minutes!_

She shook her head and picked up the laundry basket. This was her internal monologue lately. Thinking about the blonde then berating herself for doing so. It had to stop.

She placed Henry's neatly folded clean clothes on top of his bed and made her leave. Henry's room wasn't far from the guest room. She hadn't check up on Emma in a while. Maybe she needed something.

She knocked and when she didn't hear a response pushed back the door anyway.

"Emma?"

Emma was wrapped up in the blankets cocooned and sound asleep. She should have left then seeing she was resting like she had been imploring her to do. Except something urged her to move to the side of the bed. She had never really seen Emma so unguarded before. Her pulse oddly sped up as she further looked over the relaxed features of her face. Emma was beautiful. She thought.

"Gina'..."Emma mumbled. Instantly she froze. Was Emma awake? It didn't look like it. But why was she saying her name?

A small almost inaudible moan left the blonde and she felt her own face flush immediately. Emma made the same sound again and she knew she had to leave the room. The sounds were irresistibly turning her on.

She returned to her chore work but obsessed over what she had just seen. It sounded like a sex dream. Before she could analyze it any further her phone began to ring.

"Hello."

"Regina I need you."

Those words and Emma's sleep heavy voice made her stomach dance.

"Please get up here I don't think I can wait any longer."

Her brain was refusing to logically process what Emma was saying. Did Emma still think she was dreaming?

"My bladder is going to explode."

Of course that's what she meant!

"I'll be right there." She ended the call just as Emma was about to saying something further. She sighed and went upstairs wondering just exactly when she had gotten so pathetically desperate.


	3. Chapter 3

After several days of resting she was finally feeling able enough to head down stairs. She couldn't do it herself and Regina wasn't answering her calls.

Impatiently she set out on her crutches and continued calling out for her in the hall. There was no response. She looked to the end of the hall and saw that Regina's bedroom door was slightly ajar.

"Regina?"

She hobbled through the doorway and immediately regretted it. She found Regina alright, naked and glistening, wiping herself off with a towel.

Regina turned towards the door and jumped in surprise.

"Emma!"

Regina's surprise and the surprise at being caught caused her to trip over her own crutches. The facefull of carpet didn't matter though because she had already seen too much. She groaned in pain as she picked herself up into a sitting position.

Regina was torn between covering herself up and rushing over to check on her.

She settled for bringing the towel with her.

"Sorry Regina...I was calling for you and you weren't answering. "

"I was in the shower!"

"Well I know that now!"

Emma sat against the door frame and let out a whiny breath.

"Just put me in a plastic bubble that way I can't hurt myself anymore..."

Regina chuckled softly, not even minding that she had just been spotted naked.

"I'm afraid you won't fit through doorways."

Emma's eyes flew to hers.

"Did you just make a joke?"

She pursed her lips and chose to make no comment. She could be funny!

"You bit your lip there."

She grimaced as Regina lifted up her chin. She could taste the metallic but wasn't really paying it any attention. The hand gently touching her, and the slowly slipping towel around Regina's torso grabbed most of her attention.

Regina prodded at it and the spell broke.

"Hey!"

"Sorry dear…" Regina let go of her chin and the towel was quickly readjusted. "I'm going to get dressed and then I can help you."

Emma nodded but couldn't help feeling like a clown found at a kids party. Regina disappeared into the bathroom with a set of clothes and she was left to recall every last detail of Regina's backside.

 _She had a nice rear._ She thought. _Perfectly round and smooth_. It had only been a brief glimpse but it was enough to remember.

 _Why, why why did I have to go looking for her?_

She buried her face in her hands and took in a deep breath. She already fantasized about Regina. Now that she knew what she actually looked like it was just going to get worse.

"Emma." The bathroom door opened and she lifted her head. "I've just realized it's been a couple of days since you've showered. Since you're here, you might as well use mine. "

Regina walked over to her as she spoke.

"Yeah I am feeling a bit dirty."

She didn't realize the double meaning until the words left her mouth.

"I'm not surprised." There was a breathiness to Regina's voice that had her wondering if their minds were in the same place.

Regina offered a hand to help her up and she grabbed it, reminded once again of how soft they were.

"I suppose you're not entirely to blame for walking in on me." Regina said. "Though I didn't think you would be up and about. "

"I said I was sorry…" Emma blushed as she recalled the image again. "I was getting bored. But the look on your face was priceless."

"Hmmm going by your reaction I'd say you had the bigger shock. Especially considering I had you tripping all over yourself."

"You did not." She sputtered. "I turned too quickly and fell."

Regina smirked slyly, a devilish breath stealing grin.

"Okay Emma whatever you say…."

Were they flirting?

Regina gave her the crutches and walked with her to the bathroom.

"Towels are in the cabinet over here and I'll get you a pair of my clothes to wear for now."

Regina momentarily left and returned with the promised set of clothing

"Uhhhh what are those?"

"Your change of clothes."

"I'm not wearing them."

"Why not? I strongly recall you wearing this exact shirt when you first came to Storybrooke."

She looked a little closer at the pile and saw that it was the blue shirt she had borrowed.

"Wow I can't believe you remember that."

"Of course I would. You stole from me one of my favorite shirts and though I hate to admit it it looked a lot better on you than me."

"Yeah right, but don't you have any… T shirts or yoga pants. Something that I can move in?"

"Trust me you don't want to wear what else I have to offer."

Regina pushed the clothes towards her a little more and she begrudgingly took them, wondering what exactly she had meant by that.

* * *

It felt good stepping into the stream of hot water. Her muscles were tense and the heat did wonders in relaxing them. She didn't realize how much she needed something this simple. A sigh escaped her and she leaned back against the wall, making sure to properly get her knee under the stream.

She grabbed Regina's body wash and started to lather. It smelled like a bouquet of fresh lilies.

Several minutes later she was ringing out her hair and stepping out of the shower.

She gave herself a look over In the mirror and shook her head. She looked like a bad Regina impersonator. Twisting her hair up into a messy bun she grabbed her crutches and met up with Regina.

"Wow…." Regina breathed. "That suits you."

"You're just saying that because it's your kind of style."

"Maybe. " Regina smirked. She enjoyed seeing Emma in her clothing. She looked far more put together and very very sexy. She felt a blush unavoidably creeping up her face. Emma was bound to notice.

"Can you please help me downstairs now…"

She nodded and followed Emma to the stairs. Now came the tricky part. They paused at the top and Emma hung an arm around her shoulder, holding her crutches in the other. The smell of her own body wash hit her and instantly her mind conjured up images of Emma naked in her shower.

Thankfully Emma was leaning into her hard enough to make her realize what she was doing, again.

"You okay?"

"Yeah...thanks."

They started down the stairs and she found it easier to put Emma out of her mind by focusing on the steps.

"I was being serious when I said I want to learn how to...magically relocate."

"You already know how it's just a matter of refining the skill. When you are able to walk again then we will discuss it further."

"I just think it would be easier on the both of us. You wouldn't have to be my personal chauffeur. Anymore."

"Is that what you think I am?"

"Seems like it."

"As of late I feel more like your babysitter." She quipped back.

Emma let out a small laugh.

"I don't think you're getting paid enough then."

They could go back and forth like this for hours.

"You're right. You owe me."

"Deal."

She hadn't expected Emma to actually repay her for this but now that she brought it up a part of her was excited to find out how.

They reached the bottom step and she released Emma to her own capabilities. She oddly missed the contact.

"I'll be watching cartoons if you care to join me."

"Definitely babysitter…."

"Your loss."

"Hold on I never said I wouldn't."

Emma grinned widely.

"This is a day full of surprises."

She rolled her eyes but couldn't agree more.

* * *

Regina ended up beside her on the couch, a mug of coffee in her hands while they watched Adventure Time.

"Emma this is the strangest cartoon I've ever seen."

"Yeah but it's awesome. Jake's my favorite."

"Hmm...that's the dog?"

"Yeah."

On screen he just transformed into a big yellow car and Regina made a sound of disbelief.

"I don't think you can judge the realisticness of a cartoon Regina. Besides you have magic."

"I know it's just….kids watch this?"

"Yup and grown adults. "

Regina remained on the couch the rest of the episode but Emma couldn't help feeling like there was something on her mind.

"Hey Regina...is something wrong? Because you can tell me."

She saw the slightest flash of worry on her face.

"No….Nothing is wrong."

Regina gripped the mug a little tighter and she knew Regina was keeping something from her. She chose to drop it for now.

"What time is Henry coming back?"

"He said 5 but knowing him he will probably be a little later than that."

"Do you think he'll have eaten dinner?"

"Can't be sure. Why?"

"You've been cooking these past couple days let me cook you dinner."

"Emma… you shouldn't be up. There is still significant swelling."

"I'll sit."

"That won't help."

"I'm cooking."

"Fine…" Regina turned her attention back to the TV and she guessed that was her way of saying this conversation is over.

She didn't sit there for long though because moments later she set down the coffee mug and wordlessly left the room.

Emma stayed on the couch, worried and feeling responsible for her exit.

 _It's none of your business_. She told herself. _If Regina wanted you to know you would. But I owe it to her to try and help._

She was gone for a good ten minutes and Emma decided she was going to go talk to her. It was hard to be subtle on a pair of crutches so when she found Regina sitting at the kitchen counter their eyes immediately met.

"You never listen…." Regina sighed.

Her eyes and voice held a resonating sadness. It gripped her heart like a vice.

Why was it there?

"I do." She took the vacant chair beside her and Regina turned her head towards her, propping it up on her elbow.

"Why are you in here?" Emma asked.

"I wasn't interested in the TV so decided to read the paper…. But it's garbage anyway."

She pushed it over to Emma to prove her point. _Citizens Call for Changes Mayor Refuses._

"You turn down one request and suddenly you're the worst. None of the things I did before matter anymore because I won't approve a new baseball field? There's nothing wrong with the one we have now."

Regina's sadness was starting to make sense.

"It's just a ploy for reads….I know you are doing what's best."

"Well one person's opinion isn't going to make a difference."

Regina's gaze fell down to the paper and stayed there, staring woundedly at the candid shot of her hurrying out of her office. What jerks.

"Sorry…"

She wanted to pull Regina into her arms but knew it probably wouldn't be accepted.

"Don't be." She sighed again. Regina suddenly closed herself off and was standing up, flattening out the small creases in her pants suit.

"Feel free to help yourself to anything in the pantry. I have to make some phone calls…"

She nodded at Regina but she wasn't hungry. The woman left and she stayed there reading and rereading the article, and never had she ever felt so angry at the people in this town.

 **A/N: Credit to Crazy Heart 101 for the idea of having Emma walk in on Regina. XP**


	4. Chapter 4

Regina held out Emma's crutches, patiently waiting for her to take them.

"Thank you." the blonde replied.

She nodded and wordlessly moved out of the way.

It was nearing the end of Emma's first week here and they'd sort of settled into a routine. At this time of day she would hand Emma her crutches and they'd move to the kitchen for lunch.

"I've been thinking about going into work tomorrow. At least to do some paperwork."

"I think that's a good idea."

"And I'm sure the mayor would appreciate getting files in on time."

"I'm sure she would."

Small smiles tugged at both of their mouths but Emma's fell first.

"What are you going to do about that article?"

"Emma it's nothing to worry about. I'm not going to do anything."

"Yeah but with elections coming up I thought maybe-"

Emma started for the kitchen, unprepared for the sudden wave of fatigue that hit her. It must have been due to the lack of physical activity. She tried not to let her sudden weakness show but Regina was following her out and her arms were shaking.

"Maybe you should slow down Emma."

She turned her head towards Regina who was now wearing an expression of concern.

"I'm almost there."

They didn't exchange any more words but she could feel Regina watching her closely now.

Finally she reached the safety of the kitchen table and collapsed comfortably into the chair. Regina cast her one more worried look before moving to the stove top.

It was strange really, how quickly their relationship was changing. She cared for Regina just as much as she cared for Henry and it was unexpected. Illogical. But felt right.

Like she finally found where she belonged.

"Would you like some coffee?"

Domestic, kind, normal.

"Yes."

she was in and out but the walk back felt like she was traveling across the middle earth to Mordor.

She paused halfway to readjust a crutch and Regina reached out a supportive hand to her back. She couldn't explain the rush that went through her but it felt like Regina had just jolted her with a burst of her magic. She shivered and hoped it hadn't shown.

"It was slipping." She explained after catching Regina's questioning eye.

The brunette nodded and she went back to moving. This time she couldn't help but be overly aware of Regina's body.

"Why aren't you at work?"

"I don't need to be at the office all the time. There's some work I can do at home."

"Oh."

She had hoped it was to take care of her but she couldn't tell.

"I also need the time to work on my campaign. Elections are coming up soon. "

"You'll do great."

"Thank you but won't you be voting for your. Mother? "

"Not sure yet. I kind of like the current Mayor."

She smiled at Regina and saw the smallest shades of pink rise in her cheeks.

"What do you like about her?"

They crossed the threshold of the guest room and she made sure to reach the bed before answering her.

"Let's see...She is smart, knows how to run a town, and is drop dead gorgeous. "

She feared she had been a little too forward with that one but Regina was definitely flirting with her whether she was aware of it or not.

"Drop dead gorgeous?"

Regina smiled and sat on the bedside.

"I don't think she'd be able to use that for her campaign."

"Yeah. You're probably right."

The smile stayed in Regina's eyes as she looked over at her and somehow the blissful pools staring back at her were far more captivating than usual.

"Hey...you wanna watch a movie?"

Regina's eyes broke away.

"I shouldn't…"

"Why not? "

"I need to prepare for the election."

"I'll help you later. Just watch a movie with me."

She could see Regina trying to think of an excuse but when nothing came to mind she yielded.

"I suppose…"

"Great. "

Emma pulled out her phone and opened up her Netflix app.

"On that?"

"Well I'm not going back down stairs anytime soon."

She shifted on the bed and gestured for her to lay beside her.

"Come on kick off those heels."

Regina hesitantly did as Emma instructed and by the time she settled in beside her on the bed Emma had picked out a movie.

"Oh I wanted to see this!"

She was trying so hard not to show how nervous Regina was making her.

Curious to the title she was looking at Regina leaned in just a little closer. She still kept her distance though and Emma was considering just getting it over with now and pulling Regina closer.

"The Lazarus Effect?"

"Yeah I saw the trailer a while ago but the cinema here wasn't playing it. I'm so glad they added it."

Regina leaned in a little more to read the description but she quickly made it vanish by pressing play. She didn't want to her to know because she was 100% certain Regina wouldn't want to watch it if she did.

She positioned her phone between them the best she could and the opening credits began. She risked a glance at Regina and felt her heart skip a beat. The woman was just inches away from her, fully enveloped in the small screen before them.

Several minutes in she felt Regina move just a little bit closer to the screen.

"You can lean on me. I don't mind."

The smoothness of her words was surprising because on the inside she was a jittery mess.

Regina opened then shut her mouth and seconds later it happened. Regina was resting her head on her shoulder. She could have jumped for joy. Regina even turned on her side.

About a third into the movie Regina realized the unfortunate genre but she continued to watch it anyway.

"What is up with that dog!?" Regina mumbled, sounding a little freaked out. She smiled but was finding Regina far more interesting than the movie because if she were being honest it was boring her now.

Regina's hand rested on her bicep, and she felt her fingers wrap around it as the movie quickly escalated. Then Regina wasn't watching the movie anymore either. Her gaze drifted to the arm beneath her palm and stared at it. After what felt like an eternity she slowly dragged her hand along the bicep, feeling the small swell of hard muscle there.

Emma's mouth went dry. Did Regina know what she was doing?

Regina did suddenly understand, she saw it in the way her eyes seemingly darkened, but she never pulled her hand away. Regina's lips were parted.

She wanted to kiss them. She locked her phone screen and set it aside all the while holding wide, yet longing eyes. Neither of them were interested in the movie anyway.

She touched a hand to Regina's cheek and searched for a sign that Regina didn't want her. She never saw one and bravely closed the distance.

It was everything she imagined it to be. Fireworks went off in her mind and her body turned to a gelatinous pile of goo. Regina moaned into it and clasped a hand at the back of her neck, prodding there with her fingertips. She wasn't turning her away.

Emma's pulse quickened even more at the realization and the soft lips against hers turned hungry.

She returned the embrace pulling just as roughly at the back of Regina's neck and biting just as hard. They had somehow gone from a soft first kiss to a hard and angry battle.

She gasped for air at one point and Regina's eyes flared with arousal as well as realization.

"Oh god...Emma. I don't...What are we doing?" Regina was struggling for air too but never stopped her assault.

"I don't know... Does it matter?"

She never got an answer. They continued to kiss unable to stop the growing heat between them

but Regina suddenly broke away.

The brunette buried her face in the crook of Emma's neck as she caught her breath.

"I can't do this right now." She said sadly.

It hurt hearing it but she understood.

"Allright…"

Regina let out a shuddery breath and pulled away.

"I'm sorry Emma."

She nodded in silent understanding and let Regina get up from the bed.

"Call me if you need anything."

I need my heart back. She thought painfully.

Regina shut the door behind her and she immediately covered her face with a pillow. That reality was a whole lot better than the one without it.

What the hell was that? She asked herself. Why did you do that? Why did you let Emma kiss you? Why did she kiss you and why did you have to like it so much?

Regina's brain was firing off too fast. Her pulse was still racing and no amount of deep breathing seemed to be helping. She moved into the kitchen and busied herself with getting a glass of water.


	5. Chapter 5

Regina folded some more clothing and finally sat down on her bed. After busying herself for hours her mind was trying to understand why she hadn't let Emma kiss her longer. The blonde was doing everything right. She might've even let her give a grope or two if it hadn't been for the nagging in her mind telling her not to get involved.

She was just a friend. Henry's mother. Why make it any more complicated.

She sighed despite herself. Who was she kidding. She wanted them to be more.

The sound of the door closing downstairs reminded her they had Henry to think about. If it didn't work out between them who knew what it could do to him. Was it selfish to give it a try?

"Mom?"

She headed down stairs.

"Henry. You're home early. And with a friend."

She eyed the young woman beside him suspiciously.

"Yeah. This is Paige. We're going to study. If that's okay."

"Yes. That's...fine."

She was a little upset that he hadn't asked before bringing her over but at least he still thought to ask. Paige smiled warmly at her and she returned it though she wasn't in all honesty feeling too welcoming at the moment. Henry liked this girl from the way he looked at her and she wasn't ready for him to enter that phase just yet.

"Why don't you two take a seat in the living room and I'll make you some snacks."

"No that's okay we're just going to head up to my room."

She didn't like that idea but wasn't going to voice it. They were just studying, innocent, harmless studying.

"Have fun then."

"Thanks." Henry smiled widely at her and they ran up to his room.

She sat behind the kitchen counter and wondered where the time went. Henry was growing up way too fast.

"Regina!"

She snapped her head up. Emma was going to embarrass Henry worse than she could.

She practically sprinted up the stairs as Emma continued to yell out for her.

"Emma!" She hissed. "Henry has a friend over."

"Oh shit. Wow. " Emma laughed."That's embarrassing…."

She couldn't help grinning and shaking her head at her reaction.

"Now why were you yelling for me?"

"I'm hungry… I wanted to know if you could bring me something to eat but now that I know Henry has a friend over I have to go down and meet him."

"Her." she corrected

"Her?"

Emma had the same reaction as she did though with less of a need to hide it.

"And they're in his room."

"Are you nuts!"

"Emma-"

"He's not ready for a girl in his room Regina!"

"Well what was I supposed to do!"

"I don't know use your magic! Cast a spell and make him ugly."

"Emma you're being a bit dramatic."

She sat down on the edge of Emma's bed and sighed.

"Magic can't solve everything." she added.

Emma moved to sit beside her and joined in on her wallowing.

"Pretty soon he'll be driving and off to college…."

"You're not helping Emma."

"Sorry I can't help it. I never got to be there for him and now it's pretty much too late."

She wasn't expecting the sadness that washed over her. At least she had a chance to watch him grow up.

Emma shifted on the bed and she impulsively placed a comforting hand on her thigh.

"At least I know I'm not alone in this anymore."

Emma sucked in a breath and grabbed her hand.

A moment of silence passed between them before Emma spoke.

"Can we talk about what happened earlier…."

She swallowed thickly and nodded.

"Was it my fault? Did I do something? Or-"

"No Emma you didn't do anything wrong. It was nice." She felt herself blushing and focused on their hands rather than the searching green eyes.

"I wasn't certain that's all…."

"And what are you certain of now?"

Emma inched a little closer to her on the bed and she recalled the warmth she had felt with her wrapped in her arms. She had been on the edge about this but it all seemed to make perfect sense now.

"I'm certain you're trouble." She breathed. "But I'm inclined to want to do it again."

Emma smiled and freed her hand to pull on her hip. She hadn't meant this instant but she wasn't going to stop her.

"I know you're trouble." Emma teased just before capturing her lips.

She moaned into it and pulled back on Emma's hips. This was what she should have been doing earlier.

Emma caught her by surprise and pressed her back onto the mattress. It sent her pulse racing.

"Lucky for you." She breathed between the kiss. "I like that."

She moaned the second her lips returned, their fullness pressing perfectly into her own. She would've been perfectly fine with her just kissing but Emma's hands liked to roam. They started on her hips and slowly ran up her sides, progressing until she removed them all together. She gave out a shuddery breath and Emma's hands moved to her hair, threading through and tugging gently at the roots. This was far more than a second kiss. This was giving in.

She slipped her tongue past Emma's lips and the blonde sang a quiet breathy moan.

Desire built up further and she was helplessly grinding into Emma.

"Shit." Emma panted. "You're so fucking hot right now."

She groaned in response. Emma 's statement made her body ache even more.

Neither of them heard Henry calling out to them or even registered the open door to her room.

"Gross!"

Emma jumped off her and howled in pain as it aggravated her knee.

"I thought you said your mom's weren't a couple." Paige whispered but it was loud enough for them to hear.

"They weren't." He sounded angry. She didn't blame him either.

Regina sat up and cleared her throat, wiping her lips in the process.

"Henry I'm sorry you had to see that. We weren't thinking."

"i just wanted to ask if you could make us those snacks now but I think I just lost my appetite."

The comment wounded Regina. She saw it in the way her shoulders stiffened.

"Henry…"

"Look it's fine. Whatever but Paige and I are leaving. I'll be back at 7."

"Where are you going?"

"Her house."

Regina's face fell further in shame. He didn't want to be around them.

"It's not because of-" he waved his hand. "Whatever that was. She has books she left and I figure we might as well just go there. And you guys can have the house to yourselves….."

Regina blushed furiously.

"Okay Henry just call us when you get there. I want to make sure everything's okay."

"Fine."

He waved at them and Paige silently followed him out. Talk about embarrassing.

Regina leaned over and rested her forehead on her hands.

"Regina I'm sorry. That was my fault."

"No Emma. I'm equally responsible."

She put her hand on Regina's back and lightly rubbed it. Regina sighed into it as if her touch would take away all the problems in the world. Neither of them said anything for a while. They just sat and processed while enjoying the comfort of the other nearby. She continued to move her hand in small circles and the brunette eventually took her head out of her hands.

"Hey...I'd say he took that pretty well wouldn't you?"

Regina turned towards her with a watery smile.

"I suppose."

"And we aren't the ones emotionally scarred for life."

"Emma."Regina gave a small laugh even though she could see she didn't want too.

"Do you still want to go down for something to eat?"

"Yeah. "

Regina offered her a hand and she took it, smiling as the woman helped pull her up.

They sat in the kitchen eating leftover lasagna and she couldn't help noticing Regina seemed sort of down.

"What's wrong?" The brunette blinked away her surprise.

"I don't know a lot of things right now…" She frowned slightly. That's not what she wanted to hear after their progress, especially since she was so elated by it. "The election mostly and...us. What are we now Emma? I'm afraid it might be bad for Henry."

"What? Why would you say that?"

"You saw the way he reacted...and what if we fight. He'll be forced to try and pick sides again. I don't want to do that to him."

"Regina we always fight...OK probably not the best thing to say but you know what I mean. We both care about Henry so I know that if for some reason it doesn't work out we will both put his needs before ours. "

"Promise?"

"Yeah of course. Whatever's best for him. "

"OK." Regina breathed. For someone so confident and hard most of the time she was being very insecure.

She moved a little closer to her because of that.

"Regina...I don't want you to rush into this if you're not ready but I would be honored if you considered being my girlfriend."

She held her breath waiting for her response, baring your soul was a tiring experience.

"Girlfriend." Regina repeated.

She was feeling lamer by the second.

"Yeah." she reached for her water, her mouth dry and in need of a distraction lest she say something else that made her feel juvenile.

"I'll consider it."Regina smirked and pushed a forkful if lasagna past her red lips.

"Great." She replied lamely. She felt extremely let down though. That was basically a no. She didn't say anything further and returned to her meal. Regina laughing had her head jerking upright.

"Emma," she hummed. "I'm only kidding. Of course I'll be your girlfriend. "

"Oh my god Regina why would you do that to me."

"I like to see you squirm." Regina's voice took on a suggestive tone and she had to shift a little in her seat.

"So do you want to I don't know go on a date with me then?"

"When?" Regina smiled and rested her chin on the top of her knuckle.

"Oh. Uh how about dinner tomorrow night?"

"I guess that will have to do." Regina feigned disappointment but the smile gave her away.

"Am I to assume you'll be picking me up?"

They both knew she couldn't drive yet. "I'll be at your house at 7."

"Hmm can't wait."

Regina raised a suggestive eyebrow and she wanted it to be tomorrow night already.

Regina's cellphone ringing broke their little game and she was mostly relieved it was ending there.

"Hello Henry. Thanks for calling. Is everything okay?"

She watched Regina's brow twist with worry only to shorty relax.

"Alright. I love you. Bye."

Regina looked distressed.

"He didn't even say bye…"

"Hey he's probably distracted. He called and that's a good thing. That's amazing for an adolescent."

Regina nodded and her worry slowly started to fade. She really took this whole mom thing to a whole new level. Boy was she behind.

"I think I'm gonna grab a beer you want one?"

"I don't have beer and I don't drink it. It's vile."

"Really?No beer? I could have sworn…" She limped over to the fridge and pulled back the door revealing a case on the middle shelf.

"Emma!"

"What? Ruby bought it for me I can't just let it go to waste."

"I'm still not drinking that."

"Oh come on just have a beer with me."

Regina pursed her lips and the way her chin tilted slightly upwards was adorable.

"How about this. If you drink one bottle of beer I'll….vote for you in the upcoming election."

"That's your ultimatum? A beer for your vote? I'm sorry dear it's just not worth it."

"Fine! I'll work a day at the station for free."

"That's illegal. I can't do that."

"Christ Regina. What will it take?"

Regina stood up and practically prowled over to her.

"If I drink this beer." She started, grabbing it from her hand. "You have to make out with me on the couch. But only after I finish it."

Her heart skipped a beat. What kind of a deal was that?

"Fine."

Regina smirked and headed for the living room. She swore her hips had a little extra sway in them.

She grabbed her own beer and slowly tagged behind.

"Why beer? It's horrendous and the alcohol content is bare minimum. "

"I don't know it's a habit of mine. Started drinking it with a couple of friends and now it's my go to drink. I'll drink anything though."

They fell onto the couch beside one another and Regina casually took her first sip. Seeing the bottle in her hand and the delicate way it met her lips had her stomach somersaulting. Regina was sexy drinking beer.

"Well? I'm drinking mine." Regina purred.

She laughed nervously and took a swig of her own.

All she could think about was kissing Regina now. They were sitting close on the couch and Regina was purposefully teasing her. Why else would she tell her to wait until after she finished her beer.

"I ate too much. I'm not sure I'll be able to drink all of this…" Regina said causally.

"Oh no you don't." She said. "I know what you're doing and I'm not falling for it."

"But really Emma." she studied Regina's expression unable to tell if she was being serious.

"If you can't, you can't I won't force you."

"I can't." Regina set the beer down and moved closer to her on the couch.

"You barely had any."

"But like I said I ate too much."

"If you want to be my girlfriend you'll have to keep up."

Regina draped her arm across Emma's stomach and pulled them closer.

"But Emma." Regina teased. "I want you."

A shiver ran down her back as her breath tickled her ear.

"God Regina. I never pictured you as the torturous type…."

"I am full of surprises."

To prove her point she straddled her waist, effectively stealing away her breath.

If Regina kept this up she was certain they weren't going to be taking things slow in this relationship.

"Yes you are." She moaned.

Regina rested a hand on her breast and leaned down for a kiss but she turned away.

"I can be too… We had a deal. You drink the beer I make out with you."

"Emma I was just flirting."

"Hey you set the requirement."

Regina was getting off her and she pulled her hips back down to her.

"You don't have to drink it. "

Regina stared at her in a mix of disbelief and aggravation. Damn did she ruin the mood.

She grabbed Regina's beer and quickly poured the remainder into her own.

"Now there's nothing left to drink. "

Regina wouldn't have it though.

"That's cheating. "

She dropped her hands from Regina's waist but she didn't jump off like she expected.

"But now you have to abide to the conditions."

Regina captured her mouth with a possessing kiss, earning her the return of Emma's hands on her hips.

Regina made sure to let her know she liked that, moaning and grinding further into her. Maybe it was a good thing they sent Henry away…

She had to squeeze the perfectly firm rear just beneath her hands. Regina let out a tiny gasp at the unexpected move.

Minutes passed, their lips swollen and breathing labored but neither of them intended on stopping. It was like they were making up for lost time.

"Emma." Regina broke the kiss long after they started, her breath heavy with lust. "You're driving me mad. Just-" She moaned mid sentence. "Fuck... Please just touch me."

Regina moved her lips to her neck and she froze up. Her experience with woman was very limited.

Regina noticed her sudden petrification and pulled back.

"I'm sorry. I'm going to fast." Regina blushed furiously. "God you must think I'm such a slut-"

"No! I don't think that. I'm sorry. I got nervous. I've never...with a woman. Have you?"

"Yes. But there was always a man present."

"Hold on Regina did you have a threesome?!"

"It was...expected in my kingdom. "

"Oh my god."

Regina sighed and started to remove herself from Emma for the second time.

"Please….I do want to."

Regina considered her but went ahead with her original decision.

"Another time Emma. I think it's best that way."

"Okay."She croaked.

Regina took her empty beer bottle and fled into the kitchen.

 **A/N: Too flirty? Reviews?**


End file.
